Smith Valert
Smith Valert Appearence: Personality: Occupation: Currently Working as the Inn Doctor and Assistant Innkeeper for The Kitsumura Inn. History: Early Life: Smith was raised in the Suimaisho Church as an orphan and never knew his parents, He's not even sure if they are even alive today. Smith grew up like any other child doing chores and playing outside, but one day when another kid got hurt he panicked and without thinking about it healed their wound with no incantation, prayer or holy symbol. The Prodigy: The members of the church spent days helping him learn how to heal someone without a holy symbol again and was bafled that he could do so in the first place. Over the next few years he studied diligently and learned countless holy spells. By the time he was 17 he knew and could perform more magic then anyone else at the church, most of which he could use without a holy symbol. He was named a Prodigy and was made the youngest Head Cleric in History. Over the next few years he spent his days traveling the city and surrounding lands healing those in need and transporting care packages untill he was summoned to the Capital to have a meeting with the Matron of the Grand Church of Nerosa, where he was praised for his help and offered to be made a Preist of her church. Smith declined this offer immeadiatly and said his duty was to go to those who dont have the ability to come to a church and help them pick themselfs and those around them up to their own feet. Soon after he returned to Suimaisho to spread the news. upon his return he was informed that durring his absence a Inn down south recently had a incident where some people were killed after attacking the Innkeeper's wife. After hearing that a few members of the church had already went to go help smith said he was going to start heading east to see if there is anyone in need of help. Betrayal: The Valert Alert: Innkeeper's Assistant: A couple years After smith gave Naname the communication stone she contacted him saying that her father had fallen Ill, And that she liquidated then spread all of her assets in the capital. She made her way back home to the Inn where her father passed away in piece some days later, leaving her the Inn, the surrounding Property and everything within them. Durring the conversation she offered Smith a job working at her Inn, it would be quite boring but plenty of food and a warm bed. After some thought Smith agreed and came to the Inn where he has remained since. Empowering Raiju?: On Naname's 30th Birthday an old friend of hers from her FoxFoot days named Sylvu stopped by the Inn to catch up on old times and Celebrate, Once the topic came up Sylvu happened to have some knowledge about the Crossbow Smith had gave her a few years back. Smith just took the Crossbow out of spite when he left but it turns out it was an old Relic that the Suimaisho Church had been protecting for decades that was named Raiju. Some rumor it to be one of the Fangs of Nerosa due to its uncommon activation and ability to become Unthinkably powerful, but very few people if any knows the proper ritual to empower it. Sylvu offered to research it for Naname and try to find out how to empower it, she agreed and let her borrow the Crossbow for a while. About two months later Naname tried to contact Sylvu via Communication stone but she sounded very Panicked and would only say that she found out how to empower it, but she wouldn't be able to come back around the Inn for a while. About a month later Naname went out to get some water from the well and she said the Crossbow was set against the Front door frame and in the middle of the road was a pile of ashes and bits of leather that like of looked like they came from a horse's saddle. Naname turned 33 the other day and still has not been able to get in touch with Sylvu. The Raids: Quite recently a Large group of Dwarven miners and solders passed through the area to begin a Operation funded by the capital to dig a tunnel through the mountain range to the west to help bring more commerce through this area and make travel to and from the Port town up north easier. Sadly with the arrival of the mining camp and the increased traffic, Bandit gangs started sending out raiding parties more and more often to both the Camp and the Inn. Soon the Inn became tattered and destroyed and the raids became more violent and destructive as what little business that had started back up soon stopped again. Some Unexpected Guests: Its been about 3 years since the mining camp started working out west and the bandit raids have started to slow. recently A couple of travelers came to the Inn, They said their names were Ari and Kai... Naname says that for soem reason she feels like things are going to start turning around soon. Other Appearances/Crossovers Smith has a main appearance in my D&D Campaign: Nera Adventures! (Supplemental).